


Wild Wasteland Wonder

by Michael_Ackart



Series: The Vault Dweller [5]
Category: Fallout 1
Genre: I always feel weird when I don't have additional tags, M/M, but nothing really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: "Welcome to the Wild Wasteland Wonder! Come one and come all, you'll be dazzled and amazed! We have fun, we have food, we have the wasteland's best entertainment and games!"





	Wild Wasteland Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fond of this one and I hope you will be too

Devon is exhausted. His shift at the bar tonight felt like an eternity. A couple patrons were grabby and even though Neal’s told him he can punch them without repercussion, he’d rather some drunken fuck not grab his ass at all. When he puts extra effort into his appearance and flirts a little, he gets better tips. Regardless of his outfit, some people are pigs. Neal had to kick someone else out for being too rowdy. And then a fight broke out among three people.

Killian isn’t home yet, he has a meeting with Lars and some other guards. Devon already ate dinner at the bar so he turns on the radio and gathers his knitting supplies.

He doesn’t want to think about anything except this hat he’s making for Killian since it’s finally getting colder at night. Javier asked him earlier to go to the casino after work but he declined. He wants to relax alone for a bit and unwind. He’s also a little jealous that Javier has the job he wanted.

Ever since he came to the surface, Devon feels like he’s lost his edge, his charm. Javier doesn’t seem to be suffering from the same problem whatsoever. Technically, Killian could get him a job anywhere since he is the damn mayor but Devon doesn’t want to do that. The Skum Pitt isn’t so bad, he does enjoy it a lot of the time.

Some of the other vault residents have found work too. A couple work as janitors at the casino and Crash House. Someone else assists the new doctor since Morbid is...out of commission. Another person is a hotel kitchen cook. Natalie’s sister has made a name for herself at the boxing ring. A group of five, led by Natalie, is currently at the Boneyard. They’re either with the Followers or the Blades--he isn’t sure. They were very nervous about leaving Junktown and separating from the pack but Devon could tell they weren’t happy here. He wonders when they’ll come back to visit.

He sighs as he knits. He thinks of his grandma. Next month will be her birthday and he won’t be able to spend it with her or give her a gift. She’ll be eighty-eight. Last month, Devon turned twenty-six. Javier and Killian helped him not feel so lonely that day. He’ll always miss his grandma but he also likes the way his life looks right now.

He finally finishes the hat and places it on the coffee table before stretching out on the couch. A while later he hears the back door open. Killian gives him a kiss and plops down on the other chair.

“How was work?”

“Long. Shoved a guy’s head against the table for grabbing my ass twice. Neal had to kick someone else out for picking fights.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired. Glad I have tomorrow off. How’d the meeting go?”

“We’re gonna post some extra guards at night around the perimeter. Don’t like the idea of raiders hitting us.”

“This town’s only grown since I’ve seen it. Attacking would be...dumb.”

“Yeah, it would be. But we don’t know how dumb these guys are, especially if it’s a new gang.”

“Are you worried?”

“Not really, just prefer to be cautious. We’ll see if the guards deter them. Oh, hey, did you finish my hat?”

Devon sits up. “Yes, try it on.” He tosses it to him and grins once it’s on. “Oh, man. Look how cute you look!”

Killian gets up to see himself in the mirror and chuckles. “I don’t look half-bad. Thanks.”

Devon puts his knitting stuff away. He thinks about which colors of yarn he should add to his collection.

“Did you see the letter I left by the door?”

“No, what is it?”

“It’s from the Boneyard.”

“Oh, it must be Natalie.” He grabs it from the table and lies back down on the couch, but with his head in Killian’s lap this time. “They’ve been busy. The Followers have a lot of knowledge right there at their fingertips and they’re training her to become a doctor. The others are learning about agriculture and the Blades are giving them weapons training. They’ll be able to come back on their own, without me needing to retrieve them.”

“You think they’ll come back? In a permanent sense, I mean.”

“Probably not but to visit, absolutely. We’ve all lived together our entire lives. They’ll come back.” If Natalie becomes a doctor, where will she go? They already have one doctor and a couple nurses in Junktown and the town isn’t _so_ big that two doctors are necessary. Maybe she’ll stay in the Boneyard, or maybe she and her group will try to rebuild Necropolis. If Devon didn’t already have a home here, he might try to rebuild that place. He still feels guilty about not saving the ghouls from the super mutants, but he was in no position to fight those things.

But he likes where he’s at so someone else can rebuild instead. He tells himself to get up and write a reply to Natalie but he doesn’t move and he and Killian fall asleep on the couch instead. Devon wakes up in the middle of the night, the lights are still on and a hand rests on his chest. He puts his own hand on top of it and goes back to sleep.

~~~~~

Junktown buzzes with curious excitement. A letter arrived for the mayor asking if a circus could come to town. Killian wasn’t too sure about it but he talked it over with the guards (Javier also begged every single day) and decided to let them in. That was last week, the circus should be here anytime.

Devon has to admit he’s excited too. Within Killian’s letter were flyers and they’re all over town. Nobody knows quite exactly what these people are going to do but that’s part of the appeal.

“I can juggle,” Devon says to Javier, Killian, and another vault friend, Ash. Devon’s off work so they all sit drinking in the bar.

“I haven’t seen you juggle since we were teenagers,” Javier laughs.

“Because you always tried to get me to drop whatever I was juggling.”

“You have never mentioned juggling ever,” Killian adds.

“It hasn’t come up. It’s not like we have any balls or bean bags for me to use.”

“I got some balls for ya right here, baby,” Javier coos.

“Bitch.”

“I’m sure I got something in the store you can use.”

Another table starts roaring with laughter and banging their fists. The bar, casino, and hotel are extra crowded with folks wanting to see the circus. Devon hopes it lives up to everyone’s expectations.

Neal barks at the others to quiet down. He’s already agreed to give Devon the time off on the circus’ opening day. No one’s ever seen or heard of these people until the flyers came. Based on all the anticipation, it seems like a good idea.

“Hey, Devon!”

That’s Neal’s voice. “What?” he calls back. Neal points a courier in his direction.

“Is that Nat?” Ash asks once he opens the letter.

“Yeah, we keep in regular contact.”

“I miss her. What are they up to?”

“Let’s see. She’s practicing with real patients, Jack and Sam are learning how to farm properly. Nat has also met a woman...” Javier and Ash both howl and Devon grins. “Her name’s Pat. She’s with the Blades. No word on when they’re coming back...”

“What about Sara and Sarah-with-an-h?”

Two best friends, inseparable from a young age. Things used to be confusing until everyone started calling Sarah ‘Sarah-with-an-h.’ “They...hm. Gun Runners offered them jobs, once Gabriel heard they were friends of mine.” He looks at Killian. “That could be real useful for trade.”

He’s relieved Natalie’s group is doing so well. He was stressed but like his grandma said, things are working themselves out. Once word of this new letter gets around, he wonders if that’ll inspire more people to leave Junktown. Some people enjoy it as much as he does, but some he’s noticed aren’t quite as thrilled. Maybe once the circus leaves, he’ll have a meeting, see who wants to explore and if he can help them somehow.

~~~~~

The guards are the first to see them. Wagons pulled by brahmin approach and there’s _a lot_. People quickly gather by the entrance to see. Devon’s working but much of the bar empties to watch the commotion.

“I can keep watch if you wanna go see,” Devon offers.

Neal acts like he doesn’t care but more people leave and he says fine. Devon’s incredibly curious but he can wait. They’re supposed to set up just outside the walls. Raiders better not try to ruin this, he’ll blast them with his shotgun if they attempt it. He strains his ears, trying to listen through the few patrons who remain. There’s music playing and he briefly wonders if it’s a live band or a radio blasting on speakers. But then people are ordering more drinks and he needs to serve them.

This first afternoon is them setting up huge tents and stands and whatever else they have. A few people enter the town, including the ringleader who first wrote to Killian. Devon stares at them when they come in, it’s impossible not to.

“Hello, good people of Junktown!” a man in a weird red outfit bellows. Two of the people behind him, in their own bright outfits and makeup, do cartwheels then start handing out new flyers.

“Your mayor has been so kind to let us enter your town and...oh.” He laughs. “It seems I’ve forgotten my manners. My name is Johnny Lockhart, and these are my dear friends and cheerful clowns--Tom Tom and Adam Bhom. I invite you all to come tomorrow and be dazzled! Amazed! You’ll be sitting on the edge of your seats! If you’re not cracking even a single smile then I’ll give you your money back! But I promise, you won’t want to miss the best circus this side of the desert! The one, the only, the Wild Wasteland Wonder! Just twenty-five caps to have the time of your life.” He bows deeply as the other two backflip then bow as well.”

They leave just as abruptly as they came, probably to hit up the casino next. The bar chatters with palpable excitement and Devon is eager for tomorrow. Twenty-five caps seems reasonable, especially since all of this has to be really expensive for them to produce.

“Neal, I’m taking my break!”

“Fine!”

He leaves and heads right to the general store. He walks past all the customers and waits for Killian to ring up the person at the counter. As soon as they’re gone, Devon asks, “Did the clowns come?”

Killian reaches under the counter and pulls a flyer out. “Everyone was going wild when they backflipped.”

Devon grins. “I wanna learn how to do that. The first show is at noon, tickets go on sale tonight.” His eyes widen. “What if I joined the circus? I can juggle knives. Ooh, or chainsaws!”

“Uhh, and how long before you’re the one-handed juggler? Will you be off by the time the ticket booth opens?”

“Yeah. Javier too so we’ll go together.”

“I went over there a little while ago. They’re setting up some sort of contraptions. Dunno what. I...do you hear yelling?”

Devon looks out the window. “There’s a stand outside. Looks like another clown.”

“Say, do those clowns, uh...”

“What?”

“Do they seem a bit creepy to you? Not like the people themselves, just...I don’t know what it is.”

“Hm, I don’t think they’re creepy. They look cool.” Someone walks in the shop and Devon asks if they know what the stand is for.

“Face painting. My kid’s getting a flower on his cheek.”

“Oh, man. I want my face painted. Fuck, I don’t have time right now. Killian, I’ll see you later!”

Devon hears the amusement in his tone as he says bye. There’s already a line for face painting. This clown is mixing some colors together and he’s not sure if this is a different person.”

“Excuse me,” he says.

The clown pauses and looks up. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“I was just wondering, are you one of the guys with Johnny? The ones who are passing out flyers. Tom or...”

“Oh, no. We are triplets though. My name is Strom.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Devon. What exactly are you all building outside?”

“Many, many tents,” Strom answers as he returns to the paints. “Food stands. Games. Even a couple rides!”

“Rides?”

“Yes. A ferris wheel and a small roller coaster.”

“Oh. Cool. Thanks for the info. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Hope to see you around. Now who’s first to get their face painted?”

He knows what a roller coaster is but it seems kind of dangerous. Have these rides been tested? If some sort of accident occurs then that’ll definitely ruin things. Johnny, or whoever is in charge, must realize that. Word will spread and it will tank their business. They must be safe. Still, Devon isn’t eager to test that out. He’s sure Javier will be the first in line though.

He slips back into the bar. The rest of his shift is rowdy but nothing over the top. He’s able to have a conversation with one of the construction workers taking a break and learns a little more. This circus has been in the works for years. Finding talent, practicing acts, acquiring materials--it’s taken a lot of time and money. This is the first time it’ll all be put together for the general public. If it goes well, they can make this a full time thing. Devon really hopes it’s successful, the wasteland can definitely use some fun.

His shift ends and Javier still isn’t there so he walks to the casino. It’s crowded but his friend is found within a couple minutes. They make eye contact briefly, Javier’s playing blackjack. Devon watches quietly, a lot of tension emanates from this table. Another round of bets. When the last card is flipped-

The house wins. “Better luck next time, champs.”

He puts a ‘closed’ sign on his table and tells Devon he’ll meet him outside.

“I’ll be at the ticket booth, meet me there.”

Javier gives him a thumbs up and then Devon finds his way back out. What is working for the circus like? Is it as fun as he thinks? Painting people’s faces, cartwheeling through town, doing whatever acts they have planned? If they were a stationary business, he’d try to join. Though he’s not sure if juggling is a good enough talent. He can juggle up to five bottles now, but he’s not allowed to do it at work anymore since Javier snuck up on him and he shattered three bottles on the floor.

There’s already a line at the booth but it’s not terrible. They’ve accomplished a lot in one afternoon but the workers are still busy. The sun is going to set soon, hopefully they have some lighting ready to go. “Which show are we going to?” Javier asks when they meet up.

“The first one at noon.” The line moves somewhat quickly. Finally it’s their turn. “Three for the twelve o’clock show please.”

“You came just in time. Only a few spots left for that one. For just fifteen caps more per ticket you can also get one for tonight’s 9pm magic show. Interested?”

“Hell yeah!” Javier exclaims. He pays the extra forty-five caps and snatches their tickets.

“The magic show will be in the tent with the purple flag. Have a good night!”

“Do you think it’s real magic?” Javier asks. They’re on their way back to the general store.

“No,” Devon snorts.

“Hey, maybe. Who the fuck knows what’s out here? All the radiation could’ve done some funny stuff.”

“Ha, yeah, maybe.”

After they tell Killian about the magic show, they go to the back to take showers. They wait for him to close up shop and take one too.

“When are you gonna knit me my shorts?”

“You really want those?” Devon asks his friend.

“Yeah, I told you I’d wear them!”

“Your taste in fashion is questionable. I’m waiting for the Hub’s next shipment anyways. I ordered a bunch of different colors of yarn.”

“You should sell stuff, like hats and scarves.”

“Eh, I don’t know if there’s much of a market. It gets cold at night but not enough for a scarf.”

“Ooh! What about like, stuffed animals? I’d pay for that.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” he laughs.

“Well, as your best friend, you should give me stuff for free. But if it were someone else selling, I’d buy.”

“Hm, I can try. Maybe take orders to see if there’s interest.”

“You never know, drunk bar patrons could be loose with their caps. What’s taking your boy toy so long?”

“Killian!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

He walks out without a shirt, completely oblivious to the way the two young men are staring.

“I’m so gay,” Devon mutters.

“I’m so bi,” Javier adds.

They watch intently as he shrugs a shirt on then grabs his hat. “I’m ready.” Before they leave, Devon stops to give Killian a long kiss.

“Stop making me jealous,” Javier jokes as he walks by. They leave through the back then make their way to Junktown’s entrance. It’s bright down there and music plays. Devon still doesn’t know if it’s a live band or not. Even though they were just here a couple hours ago, it looks much more impressive at night. There’s a single entrance that leads into an area filled with tents, stands, and clowns.

“Special early entry for magic show goers! We’ll be open until eleven!”

“Not to be a buzzkill but did they...get permission to run late?” Javier wonders. “Loud music, bright lights, it’s all a bit, what’s the word?”

“Disruptive?” Killian says. “Yeah, that Johnny guy and I worked it out. A few late nights are worth the extra business they’re bringing into town.”

“They should probably charge more next time. I wonder where they’re going next?”

“My guess is the Hub.”

They show their tickets at the entrance and are allowed in. They don’t have much time to explore but Devon makes them buy food. They’re waiting for hot dogs and cold nuka-cola when a woman at a table calls them over. She plays with a deck of cards.

“How about a trick while your food waits?”

Devon nods eagerly. She cuts the deck in half and places both down.

“Look at a few of the cards,” she tells Javier. “Random, yes?”

He confirms it. She spins around. “Take a card from one tower, memorize it, put it in the other tower.”

Devon gets the six of diamonds. He slips it into the other deck. “Done.”

“Now shuffle as much or as little as you’d like.” After he does, she turns back around. She waves her hands over the cards, looking like she’s concentrating very hard. She chooses a tower, it’s the one holding the new card. “Your energy is strong. A noticeable aura all around you and everything you touch.” She looks at the cards. “That’s how I know...” She slams the card down, “that this is your card.”

“Oh man, she’s right!” Javier howls.

The six of diamonds stares back at them, the woman grins. “I told you, the aura you give off...”

Their food is ready and Devon wonders how she did it. Javier swears the cards looked normal. How exciting, if one person’s doing card tricks near the food stands then what’s the actual show going to be like?

They find the appropriate tent. A stage is set up with seats in front. They find somewhere to sit, talk to a few other people in the audience. Then a man steps onto the stage. He’s wearing a bright outfit and is carrying different colored bottles. He bows.

“Welcome to the Wild Wasteland Wonder’s first ever show! Our Mistress of Magic--Nicola Blitz--is very excited and honored that you could make it. She needs just a few more minutes to get everything in order. I am her humble assistant, Creek, and I’m here to entertain you with my juggling. Who here can hold some bottles for me?”

Hands go up and he picks someone in the front row to hold three of them. He says something to them then returns to the stage. Devon’s particularly interested in this. He starts juggling the two bottles with one hand. He spins around just as the third bottle is thrown. Everyone claps when he catches it and starts using both hands.

Eventually five bottles are soaring through the air. He grabs them. One, two, three, four-

The last one slips and smashes on the ground. Creek looks panicked as he puts the others down in a line. “Oh no, I’ve made a mess. One moment please.” He pulls a red handkerchief out of his pocket and throws it over the pile of shattered glass. He drops to his knees, slowly waves his hand over the mess, then snaps his fingers. He glances up at the audience, grabs the handkerchief, and pulls it off.

The audience gasps when a fifth, in tact bottle stands with the others. The broken glass is gone, repaired. Creek grins, gathers his bottles, and retreats behind the curtain.

The tent’s lights dim and a spotlight focuses on the stage. Someone somewhere out of sight plays a drum. The audience waits and waits. Creek walks back out empty-handed.

A cloth drops from above and falls on top of him. The drum beats faster and faster.

The drum stops.

Creek walks out from the side of the stage.

The crowd buzzes, how did he...if he’s not under there then who...

He yanks the cloth off and standing in his place is a woman wearing a tux with a red top hat in her hand.

“I give you the amazing Nicola Blitz!” Creek announces.

Devon’s excited, he can feel the energy in the room. It’s barely even started and he’s already enjoying it.

She begins by suspending Creek in the air then puts him in a box and cuts him in half. A couple other tricks happen. Through banter, they learn the two of them are siblings. “As good of an assistant Creek is, I need a volunteer for just a moment.”

Devon’s hand shoots up, but so do Killian’s and Javier’s. She glances around then points right at Killian. The crowd parts as she makes her way to him with a small pad of paper and a pen.

“Write a name, any name, and show it to those around you,” she says as she begins rolling up her sleeves. Her blazer disappeared in an earlier trick.

Killian thinks a moment then writes down his dad’s name.

“Now rip the page out and crumple it.”

Once he does, she takes the pad and the ball of paper. She begins telling the story of how she and her brother got involved with magic. It’s obviously made up but Devon still listens to every word. They spawned in a strange forest many years ago. The forest is down south, hidden by illusions, but Devon knows the only thing south for miles is the Glow. But with all that radiation, maybe...

No. Radiation can’t do that.

Without looking at it, she lights the piece of paper on fire after it’s placed in an ashtray. “Strange forces lived in that forest. These spirits whisper to me, even now.” Once the paper is burned completely, she grabs a handful of ashes. “Tell me, sir. What was the name you wrote down?”

“Elijah.”

She rubs the ashes on her arm and everyone watches as Elijah is spelled out right there with the ashes. The audience bursts into applause.

“The forest spirits are never wrong.”

She does a few more tricks, the stories she tells are fun and interesting and keep everyone engaged. For her final trick, her arms are bound with literal chains behind her back and she walks inside a large black box. Creek shuts the door and padlocks it.

The drum from earlier starts beating. Creek tells the audience that when he unlocks the door, she will be unbound. When the music stops, Creek unlocks the door and pushes it open. Nicola is gone. The crowd murmurs and watches Creek look around.

“Uhh, Nicola? Where’d you go?”

“I’d like to thank you all for making this such a fantastic show.”

Everyone turns around and in the very back of the tent, hanging on the chains like they’re a swing, is Nicola. The audience claps and cheers. She makes her way back to the stage and the siblings thank everyone again before the curtains close.

People start exiting the tent, the rest of the circus is still open for another hour. “That was so fucking cool,” Javier says and he’s talking a mile a minute. “How did they do any of that? I wanna learn magic. Just travel around the wasteland performing tricks and hanging out with people? Holy fuck, what a life.”

Devon joins in. Killian’s a little quieter but he’s having a good time too. They play some games outside, he wins prizes for both Devon and Javier. The most noticeable thing is one of the rides. It’s a ferris wheel and it’s much taller than any building in Junktown. The worker says it won’t be ready until tomorrow. That’s the one thing Devon isn’t eager to try. They walk around some more, Devon juggles with a clown, before they decide to call it a night. This was just supposed to be a ‘teaser,’ the main show is still coming.

Javier tells the couple bye when they near his place and says he’ll meet them at the store tomorrow.

“Are you still scared of the clowns?” Devon asks while they’re getting ready for bed.

“I’m not...yeah. You really don’t feel weird looking at them?”

“No. One even made you a balloon animal.”

“Still doesn’t stop me from worrying one’s gonna be standing at our window tonight.”

Devon snuggles up next to him once they lie down. “If that happens, I’ll protect you.”

“Thanks, babe.”

~~~~~

Devon sleeps in the next morning. While half-awake, he moves his limbs around. Did Killian say he was keeping the store open in the morning or is he just closing it for the whole day? He doesn’t remember if he was going to give his other employee the afternoon off too.

When his hand meets skin, he has his answer. Killian is still asleep, and that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea to Devon. He checks the time, sees they don’t need to be up yet, then falls back asleep.

The next time they’re awake, they eat breakfast and get dressed. When Javier knocks on the door, they leave. The circus is open to everyone now, which means there’s a line to get in. This time, they need to enter the tent with the green flag. It’s much larger than the one they were in last night. Instead of seats facing forward, seats are arranged on the left side and right. The band plays on the other end and the last section is where the curtains are set up.

Exactly at noon, Johnny emerges. He asks a few questions, is everyone excited, who went to the magic show. “Our first act features a familiar face. I present to you the most talented jugglers I’ve ever seen--Creek and River!”

The pair comes out, thanking Johnny for the introduction. River starts juggling three bottles while Creek puts a couple down. Then he starts juggling the remaining three.

“Hm, I feel like this is something our audience has already seen,” River says.

“I think you’re right,” Creek agrees. “Say, River?”

“Yes, Creek?”

“Think fast!” Creek kicks the bottle up at his companion and he catches it. “Impressive.” Without warning he kicks the other bottle too.

River juggles all five. “Now Creek, this isn’t very fair. I got five, while you only got three. Audience, do you think this is fair?”

“No!” they all respond.

“Alright, alright, let’s share.”

Bottles suddenly start flying between them. It’s a good way to kick off the show. Devon whispers to Killian that they’re going to practice this later. All he says in response is that they should use bean bags before moving on to bottles.

The jugglers disappear back behind the curtains, Tom Tom and Adam Bhom take their place. They talk with the audience, make balloon animals, and keep the crowd entertained between acts.

Acrobats are next. They flip and spin and climb on top of each other and practically defy gravity. When they’re standing in a pyramid, extra people run out with props. They contort and jump off platforms and objects. Devon’s eyes are glued to them but at the same time he’s terrified of one little slip happening. But the act is flawless--at least to him.

Instead of clowns, a set of dancers comes out and the band plays music for them to perform to. Throughout the entire show, Devon wishes he could learn everything he sees. He wants to dance and flip through the air and do magic. He’s kind of sad when the show is over but then remembers they can go out and play games and _maybe_ ride that scary ferris wheel.

The performers gather together at the end and bow, and they receive a standing ovation. Johnny really has something powerful here. Their goals is to of course make caps, earn enough to pay everyone and continue their work. But every person looks like they’re having fun, it’s incredibly obvious how much passion and dedication it took to pull this show off.

The next showtime is at six to give them a chance to set up and rest. Javier’s dragging them to the food stands but then Devon sees a face painting station. “I’m going over there, meet me when you’re done.”

“You want anything?” Killian asks.

“Iguana bits.” And then he hurries over before someone else beats him to it. He stares at the person sitting down, his face covered in paint. “Are you a tiger?”

The stranger grins. “Yeah. I was with the Followers of the Apocalypse for a while, they’re camped out in a library down south. I found a book full of animals and fell in love.”

“I’ve been there, I know Nicole. Did the face painting come before or after?”

“She’s a good friend. And it came after but I’ve always loved drawing. I showed Johnny my portfolio and he hired me right there. Anything in particular you want?”

“Uhh, I dunno actually,” he laughs sheepishly.

“No worries, I have a little handmade book.”

He opens it and it’s full of small sketches. Devon forgets he’s supposed to be choosing a design and simply admires the work put into this booklet. But then he sees a butterfly and picks that.

“What color would you like?”

“Orange please.”

The man painting his face is very handsome. He’s half-tempted to ask Killian if he wants to have a threesome, but he won’t. They’ve never actually talked about it and a circus probably isn’t the best place to have that conversation. So he just quietly admires instead.

Devon’s very pleased when he sees himself in the little mirror provided. It costs only five caps but he puts an extra fifteen in the tip jar. Killian and Javier finally show up, the food lines were long.

“Ooh, I wanna go next,” Javier says, shoving his food in Devon’s hands. He flips through the book quickly and picks a dragon in blue.

“You’re pretty cute,” Javier says as a brush paints lines above his eyebrow. “What’s your name?”

“Heh, Marcus. You’re pretty good looking yourself.”

“Fucking subtle,” Devon can’t help but snort through a mouthful of iguana. Javier will probably be the one to fuck him. He leaves a decent tip too. “Your turn,” he tells his boyfriend.

“Me? Um-”

“Sit,” Javier urges.

Killian must realize he can’t get out of it because he sits down without an argument.

“I can do something small,” Marcus assures. “How about the same area as his dragon?”

“Give him a few hearts,” Devon says.

He does, along with some white swirls. It’s small compared to Devon’s butterfly covering half his face. He gives Killian a brief kiss.

Javier strikes up another conversation with Marcus, and he tells Devon and Killian that he’ll catch up with them in a bit.

“What do you want to do next?” Devon asks as they walk off. When he looks over, he sees Killian nervously eyeing the ferris wheel. People are on it, they seem...safe.

“Are...are we gonna...”

“Ride it?”

They look at each other and then laugh. “We don’t _have_ to,” Killian reminds him. There’s also a small roller coaster but it’s not as tall and doesn’t look as intimidating.

“I kinda want to ride it.”

“I kinda want to too. I think.”

“Let’s just walk over there. Get a better look first.”

They steadily make their way over. The people on it still look okay, they don’t look distressed. The ferris wheel comes to a stop and the people aboard the bottom car get off. One of the workers asks if they wan to take their place.

“Uhh...”

“Sure,” Killian says.

Devon’s glad he takes the initiative on this--though they’re both a bit slow to enter and sit down. The door closes and locks then they begin their ascent. They instantly grab each other’s hands. The higher they ride, the more at ease Devon feels. He notices that Killian doesn’t feel quite the same.

“You okay?” Devon squeezes his hand.

“Uh, yeah. Mostly. It’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever been this high off the ground.” It slows to a stop when they reach the very top. “This is...some view though.”

“It looks a lot different up here.” It’s kind of amazing actually.

“These last couple days have been a lot of fun.”

“It’s made me realize that I sort of want to be a magician.”

“The Followers have to have books on magic down there. Nat could take a look for you. And I can be your assistant.”

“Sounds good to me.” He tilts Killian’s face toward him so they can kiss, though he’s very careful not to ruin his butterfly. “I love you,” Devon murmurs as they start moving again.

“I love you too,” Killian returns with a gentle smile. He rests his head against Devon. Their fingers are intertwined as they go down and watch the wild wasteland together.


End file.
